1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a probe used when an object to be measured is measured by using a terahertz wave.
2. Related Art
There has conventionally been known a measurement of an object to be measured by using the terahertz wave (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2014-506672, 2007-240191, and 2004-522151). Moreover, the object to be measured is measured by bringing a probe in contact with the object to be measured, thereby supplying the object to be measured with the terahertz wave (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2014-506672 and 2004-522151).
However, a tip (probe tip) of the probe can preferably be replaced depending on a shape of the object to be measured and the like.